Truth
by YarningChick
Summary: A year after their parents' death, Renaldo and Toto Moon find a small piece of paper that changes their lives forever, as well as that of their best friend's.
1. A Dark Secret

Extra

For the record, this is my second story that isn't inspired by a fairy tale or movie outside of the Cat Returns genre. It wasn't my usual cup of tea (I don't even drink tea), but what the muse says goes. I really should think of a name for her.

Warning; this fanfic contains sensitive family and honesty issues that may offend some of the readers. As a blanket note, I don't write to offend, but to entertain. Translation; if you don't like it, don't read it. Sorry, I felt that had to be said before I got drowned in angry reviews.

And, without further ado; the first chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One: A Dark Secret

Car tires screeched as the dark green vehicle came to a sudden halt in front of an old home. Out of the driver's side erupted an exceptionally handsome young man with golden hair, who started running for the front door almost as soon as his feet hit the ground. But just as his fist rose in order to pound on the door, it fell away to reveal a dark youth about the same age as the blonde. His obsidian eyes were haunted as he pulled the tawny friend into his home.

"Hurry!"

The tawny-haired man growled with irritation.

"Enough games, Toto! What was so important that I had to come so quickly?!"

"You'll see."

The two ran up the impressive stairway and into a room that had previously been all but forbidden from them. A fairly fat young man looked up from the books; heavy relief clear in his gaze.

"Thank heaven you came, Baron."

The blonde man ran one hand through his hair in irritation.

"Come now; I'm here, so what's the big emergency?!"

The fat brunette sighed, and handed over the book he had been reading from.

"I found this an hour ago. Start from the second paragraph on the right."

Baron glared at him.

"Out loud or privately?"

"It doesn't matter. Bird Boy and I know what's there."

With growing anger, Baron looked down, and slowly became entranced by the story encased in the careful handwriting that had faded slightly with age.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I don't understand how this happened. It shouldn't have, we both knew it, but it still did. Melody deserves so much better than a cheating husband, and I did swear to love her forever, when we were married. I still love her, but…_

_I can't erase the moments I spent with Naoko. First, she was just my student, and then my friend. I should have told her that I was married with two wonderful boys before we let our passion go so far._

_Naoko deserves better, too. She's a wonderful woman, and I ruined her for a real relationship with another man. _

_I saw her for the last time today. She knows the truth. _

_Naoko met with my wife and two boys, and found out that they were mine. She was such a jewel, that she didn't tell Melody about her own relationship with me. I truly was going to tell her today, but when I came to her apartment, I found that she was almost done packing to return to Japan. She is so ashamed of herself, for going this far with any man that she wasn't married to. Naoko told me that she was planning on asking me to marry her before finding out about my beautiful little family, and after meeting them, she couldn't do it. Turns out she's been admiring my wife from afar, and had hoped to gain her friendship._

_She hates me, more than I hate myself; a feat I didn't think possible. Then came the killing blow._

_Naoko's pregnant with my child._

_She's made it clear that she won't destroy my family for our moment of weakness, but she also never wants to see me again, and I don't blame her. After this, I have no idea how I'll ever look at __**myself**__ in the mirror again. Both Melody and Naoko deserve better than what I gave them, and my punishment is terrible. _

_I must pretend that nothing is wrong with my family, while half a world away, my third child is growing up without a father figure in his or her life, for I doubt that Naoko will ever trust a man again, after what I did to her, and I also doubt that she will let go of the one family she is able to keep. She had so often told me of the agony of growing up alone in a foster home, and how wonderful it would be to have a big family. I can't ever dare check on her, or my third child, for my Melody would notice if I did. I can never even know if I have another son or a daughter._

_No, the only piece of Naoko I can ever keep is this measly piece of paper. And no one must ever find out about even this. Oh, what have I done?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron looked up from the journal entry, shocked beyond words.

"Your father had an affair?!"

Renaldo grimaced, and nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say it was a written lie."

The tawny haired man shook his head firmly, having a special gift with truth and lies.

"This paper stinks of truth. You and Toto have another sibling."

The darker brother slammed one fist on the solid desk.

"How could Dad have cheated on Mom?! He always treated her like a queen!"

Renaldo growled, and leaned over his father's desk.

"He must have been trying to make up for cheating on her. If I had known about this while he was still alive, I'd have decked him!"

Baron sighed, and sat down in a high backed chair.

"Well? What are you two going to do about this?"

The twin brothers looked at their best friend.

"You have another sibling out there somewhere. Don't either of you have an idea on what to do about this?"

Toto glared at the cat paperweight his father had loved so much.

"I was too busy hoping it was a lie."

Renaldo humphed.

"Well, can you track her down, Baron?"

The tawny haired man cocked an eyebrow at the fatter brunette.

"No one can work the internet like you can. You could probably find Naoko with ease."

Toto looked up.

"What, you _want_ to find her?"

The elder twin glared at the younger one.

"It's just you and me, Bird Boy. If something happens to one of us, the other one won't have any family left. And… maybe our little brother's cool."

Toto cocked his head.

"What makes you so certain that it isn't a little sister?"

"I've got a feeling."

"Since when can you feel?!"

"Take that back!"

"Enough!" Baron shouted, standing up from his chair in order to claim Renaldo's seat in front of the computer. "I'll find Naoko and her child for you!"

The fatter brunette grinned at the blonde and slapped his shoulder once, to say thank you. But the tawny-haired half-lawyer was already lost inside the mechanical device, looking through Renaldo's old files.

"There! Naoko Yoshioka!" Baron clicked on a small photo, which enlarged to reveal a fairly pretty redhead, who was smiling shyly at the camera. Renaldo and Toto looked over their friend's shoulder in order to look at her.

"She doesn't look familiar," Toto said skeptically. Renaldo tilted his head one way, his face screwed up with concentration.

"No… she gave me a lemon lollipop once. She said it was a sweet little treat for a sweet little boy."

Toto scoffed.

"Dang, she _was _delusional."

"Take that back!"

"Not now, or I'll leave," Baron said firmly, tapping on the keyboard like mad. A few more links…

"Congratulations, boys; you have a little sister. Born August 13, seven pounds, seven ounces, sixteen inches long. Name; Haru Yoshioka."


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Extra

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Meeting

Naoko smiled warmly while buttering the toast that had just popped up, her dreamy expression saying that her mind was far away from the tiny kitchen.

Ever since Haru finished high school early, it wasn't nearly as fun to tease her with a great breakfast that she didn't have the time to eat. Setting the toast in their plates, she topped them with a lettuce and tomato slice each before rescuing the eggs from burning in the pan. Gently, she eased one egg onto each of the plates, and set the dirty pan in the sink for now.

The redheaded woman walked around to call up the stairwell that breakfast was ready, but then her doorbell rang. Confused, since no one ever disturbed her and her daughter on a Sunday, she walked up to her front door, and opened it a crack. Her eyes widened as she slowly opened the door to reveal two college-aged boys standing on her doorstep. The fatter one smiled shyly at her.

"Um, hi."

She stared at him, unable to mistake the family resemblance.

"_Lunardo's boys,_" she whispered, fearful of what this meant. They nodded in unison, clearly as nervous as she was. She covered her mouth with one hand, never dreaming that _they _would show up one day. Lunardo, maybe, but his twin sons?

What should she do, after they had traveled all this way, just to knock at their door? They didn't look angry; that was a good sign.

She had long hoped that Haru would never know just why she had grown up without so much as a picture of a father, but maybe it was time for her daughter to learn the truth about her birth. There was no way she was going to slam the door in the brothers' faces.

They weren't the ones she was still angry with.

"Would… you boys like to come in?" she asked hesitantly, stepping aside so they could enter. The fatter one, Renaldo, she thought, sighed with relief as he and his brother stepped inside the tiny abode; obviously not thinking that they'd even get _this_ far. Before she could tell them of Japanese protocol, they were already easing off their shoes, with the toes pointed toward the door. The slimmer twin noticed her staring, and grinned.

"Until we found Dad's journal entry about you last week, we had no idea why he was so obsessed with Japanese culture."

She gulped, leading the way to the living room.

"How is he?"

Renaldo humphed.

"Dead for nearly a year. He and Mom died in a car crash."

The middle-aged woman's heart froze for a moment, and then she sighed sadly.

"I see. You're here to meet your sister?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru pulled her coat over her head, taking a last look at her attire before slamming her door shut and running down the stairs.

"I'm late for work again, Mom! I'll catch you at noon-"

Her mother grabbed her by the arm before she could disappear out the door.

"Honey, today's Sunday."

Haru blinked once, and then laughed nervously while her brain fully woke up.

"Sorry about that; the days just seem to run together."

Her mother kissed her cheek once, and then pulled her into the living room. Haru's eyes widened at seeing the two unfamiliar boys that had taken over her couch.

"Honey, these are your half brothers, Renaldo and… Toto?" Naoko asked, getting the slimmer boy to nod, although he was looking at the sister he had never known.

Haru's jaw dropped open slightly, stunned beyond words.

"Wait… you said I was an only child."

Her mother shook her head sadly.

"I said you wouldn't be getting any siblings from me." She firmly planted her daughter on the chair opposite of the two boys. "These are your father's sons, by his wife."

Haru stared at the boys as her mother's words soaked in. They were looking her over the same way, maybe trying to find similarities between her and them. The only one she could find was that Renaldo had brown hair that was very close to her own, although he chose to wear it shorter than she did. But besides that, she could have been her mother's twin. She gulped nervously.

"Hi."

"Hi," the brothers said in unison, obviously as nervous as she was. Naoko laughed slightly.

"My, how things have changed. When I met you two as toddlers, nothing could keep you two from fighting."

"We still fight," Toto said softly. "We usually fight over everything, but the shock of having a little sister put our fights on hold. Butterball thought that we had a little brother, before-"

The fatter brother wheeled around.

"It was an honest mistake, okay Bird boy?!"

"Oh yeah?! I bet you just wanted another brother to fight with!"

As the two began pounding each other, Haru stood up with dismay.

"Guys! It's not that important!"

But they hadn't heard her, they were so busy fighting and shouting stupid insults. Haru slowly turned to her mother, horror present in her eyes.

"I'm a love child?" she whispered. Her mother sighed and walked over to hold her.

"I didn't know Lunardo was married until just after I found out you were coming. But when you're young, in love, and think you know everything, nothing can stop you from doing what you want. That's why I'm so strict about boys with you."

Haru sighed, watching the two males start rolling around on the floor.

"Not that you have to worry about me," she said softly.

As her brothers kept fighting, Haru got a sudden vision, behind her eyelids. It was of a dark crow and obese cat, doing the same thing Renaldo and Toto were doing. With widening eyes she grabbed one of the sketch books she kept in the living room and flipped it open to a fresh page. Clicking a mechanical pencil, she started drawing like mad; her eyes constantly darting from her brothers to her slowly emerging interpretation of them. Her mother looked over her shoulder, and suppressed a giggle before leaving the room.

Naoko knew her daughter would get along just fine with her newfound brothers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually, the Moon brothers broke apart, gasping terribly.

"Bird brain," Renaldo wheezed.

"Wide load," Toto countered, his eyes suddenly shifting to the sister they were all but ignoring. She had one hand covering her mouth, like she was trying to smother her giggles.

"You guys are great models. I haven't gotten this inspired in weeks!"

Her older brother looked at her with confusion.

"Eh?"

Beaming, she turned her large sketchbook so they could see the fruit of her labors. They stared, a little confused.

A large dark crow was flashing his talons dangerously at a larger white cat that had a dark spot on his left ear. He had his front paws up like fists, and his teeth were bared with hostility as the obsidian bird dove for him, an evil twinkle in his dark eyes. True, it was a rough sketch, but one could never mistake the raw passion that had been put into the strange interpretation.

"Is that us?" Renaldo asked, thinking that she had exaggerated the cat's weight if it was. She nodded as Toto leaned in a bit closer, impressed by the quality of the picture.

"This is what I think you two are in spirit. No wonder you two fight so hard."


	3. A Pleasant Chat

Extra

Chapter Three: A Pleasant Chat

Haru poured herself and Toto some tea while Renaldo helped himself to the milk, since he apparently had no love for 'boiled grass'. Naoko had gone out to do some grocery shopping and to give the kids time alone.

"A children's author and illustrator, huh?" Toto asked, grinning at her while she added a little milk to her tea.

"Yeah, it's been my dream for years. What do you and Renaldo do, besides knock the snot out of each other?"

Her slimmer brother grinned before taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm a pilot. It actually took longer for me to find a place to park my plane and a place to stay than to actually fly here. I like to specialize in small pleasure trips, for the ones who can afford it."

Renaldo humphed.

"I cook. I want to own my own restaurant, and I'm still working on it."

Haru smiled warmly, and started rubbing her teacup nervously.

"What was… Dad like?"

Toto sighed.

"He was a college professor, which explains how he met your mom. He was always very serious, and could happily be silent for days, if he could get away with it."

'_That explains where I got __**that **__from,' _the girl couldn't help but think. Renaldo opened one eye at her around his cup of milk and started grinning evilly.

"But what I liked best was when he would pull small pranks on us, and act like he didn't do it."

"What kind of pranks?"

Toto started laughing.

"One time, he stole Renaldo's swimming trunks the night before a meet, and stuck them in the freezer."

Haru nearly spit out her tea, and started coughing into a handkerchief. She giggled helplessly.

"That's _good_!"

The elder twin humphed.

"To you; you weren't the one that had to wear them! Dad didn't tell what he did until five minutes before the meet started. So I used sugar for salt on his eggs that night."

The slim brunette started laughing even harder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron sighed, looking across the table at his dinner partner; a young lady his mother had set him up with. The raven haired beauty smiled prettily at him.

"Something wrong?"

The blonde man grimaced.

"I've just never been one for steak. How about you?"

She blinked, and stole a glance down at her plate, which contained a half-eaten beef portion.

"Oh no, not usually."

'_Lie.'_

She smiled prettily at him.

"I like a good salad, most of the time."

'_Lie. Why is she lying about something so little?'_

"What about hobbies?"

"Oh, sewing and cooking."

'_Double lie. She seems more the type to run amok in a mall with her father's MasterCard. What is Mother thinking, to pair me up with such a girl?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, when he was dropping her off at her house, he kissed her hand, like the gentleman his father had raised him to be.

"Thank you for the evening, Jenny."

The girl blushed happily, and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Maybe we should go out again some time."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Twenty seven."

She blinked once.

"Excuse me?"

"You've managed to lie to me twenty seven times in the three hours our date took. An impressive new record I'll admit, but not one I'm interested in continuing. Good night, Jenny." Baron nodded politely once more before making the lonely walk back to his car. When he drove away, the blonde man could see the girl about ready to cry tears of fury.

'_It's her own fault. If she needed to lie that much to make herself attractive in my eyes, a relationship would only have led to heartbreak.' _He sighed, and looked up at the stars while parking his car in front of his own home.

"All I ask is for a girl that doesn't lie, and isn't afraid to be herself. I swear that's all I want."

He sighed again while opening the front door, to see his mother waiting next to the staircase. Her beaming face seemed to fade as she caught the look on her son's face.

"Twenty seven," was all Baron said while hanging up his coat. The woman whistled appreciatively.

"Dang, she beat Angelina by five. I just don't understand; they always seem like such nice girls."

Baron sighed tiredly while heading to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea.

"Did Renaldo or Toto call?"

"Oh my, yes. They're very excited to tell you about their little sister." She looked at him slyly. "It seems I'm not the only one interfering in your personal life. They told me they sent an email to you with her picture, since it's a little late to call you back."

Baron rolled his eyes.

"They know better than to try to set me up with a stranger. They probably just wish to brag about Haru a little."

But, a little curious, he made the trek up to his room, and sat down at his computer desk. Taking a sip before setting the teacup aside, he logged on and checked his email. Sure enough, he had an email entitled 'COOL SISTER ALERT!!' Baron clicked on it, and was shown an actual _gallery_ of pictures. A few were hand drawings, probably done by the estranged sister. He had to say, they were quite impressive.

But his favorite picture was a fetching young brunette that strongly resembled Naoko pointing a shaving cream can at Renaldo dangerously while he held his hands up in surrender; terror clear on his face. That is, until Baron saw the next one, which had a stream of shaving cream mere inches away from Renaldo as his little sister mercilessly sprayed him, her frozen mouth open with evil laughter.

Baron actually broke down laughing as the pictures depicted an elaborate chase scene, leading up to the redheaded Naoko coming in with her arms full of large paper bags full of groceries, getting sprayed in the face by the shaving cream, and glaring at the siblings as they shamefacedly started cleaning up their mess; a foamy towel in the mother's hands as she wiped herself clean.

But Baron could very clearly see a naughty grin on Haru's face, like she thought that the fun was well worth the price. At the end of all the pictures, Toto only typed two words to sum up his feelings about the nineteen-year-old brunette.

'Jack pot!'


	4. A Stunned Secretary

Extra

Chapter Four: A Stunned Secretary

Haru swung her coat off and threw it at the coat rack on her floor of the Ghibli Productions building, a ridiculously happy smile on her face getting her best friend and secretary to laugh at her.

"Did you have an amazing date or something?"

The brunette blinked.

"What? Oh no; I just found out that I have not one, but _two_ cool older brothers."

Hiromi's jaw dropped, and she fled from behind her desk to follow the dark brunette to her studio.

"When did _that _happen?"

"Twenty three years ago. They're fraternal twins." The slim brunette pulled her hair up into its familiar pony tail and wrapped her paint-splattered smock around her slender form before assuming her position in front of her canvas. She reached to the side and turned on some Tchaikovsky to set the mood for her painting. Just as she tried to open her paints, her best friend grabbed her by the shoulders and wheeled her around.

"Why didn't your mother say anything?!"

Haru sighed, remembering the sad talk she had with her mom after the Moon brothers headed back to the apartment they were renting, since they apparently had very bad luck with hotels.

"Let's just say I wasn't supposed to be born under the conditions that I was, and Mom didn't want to hurt me."

Hiromi's eyes slowly widened as realization sunk in, and she released the brunette's shoulders.

"Oh Haru… I'm so sorry."

The young artist shrugged as her friend began to leave the room, in order to fulfill her secretarial duties.

"It wasn't my fault, and I get two extremely cool brothers out of the deal, so I'm not terribly worried. They're picking me up from work so we can go do something fun."

Hiromi stopped at the door.

"Are they cute?"

Haru scoffed as she started mixing the oil paints.

"How should I know? I'm immune to their charms, remember? I'll introduce you later, if you want."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiromi shook her head at the clock a couple hours later, still wondering if Haru was pulling yet another joke on her.

'_**Two **__brothers? How could they stand to look at her, if her birth was as bad as she said? What do they look like? What are they like?'_

The elevator across from her beeped, and opened. The slimmer man nearly fell out of the shaft, gasping terribly.

"No more elevators! I'll take the stairs down!"

The fatter man strolled out of the mechanical contraption, grinning at the one he had ridden up with.

"What's the matter, Birdbrain? Feeling a little claustrophobic?" He chuckled again before looking at the secretary. "Hi, we're here for Haru Yoshioka. Are we early?"

Hiromi nodded her head dumbly, looking at him and his companion.

"_You're_ her brothers?! You look nothing like her!"

The darker man got to his feet and grinned wickedly.

"Good thing too. If she looked like Pork Chop-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought, Toto!"

"What? Are you afraid of the truth, Renaldo?" the slimmer man taunted, quickly grabbing a prop sword that was reserved for models. His companion also grabbed one, and before the amazed secretary, they started fencing. And they weren't doing first level stuff either. Haru's studio door opened, and the brunette stared at her dueling brothers with delight. Her hands were stained many colors from her paints.

"Renaldo! Toto! Can you move your fight in here please?!"

"I don't know Haru; do you have something to grease the door with first?! It looks too slim for Butterball!"

The other man nearly hissed at his opponent, and chased him through the door Haru was holding open for them; both fitting through with ease. The brunette gave a beaming smile to the secretary.

"Are they cool or what?!" She closed the door behind her before her friend could answer. Not that it mattered, because the lighter brunette was speechless anyway.

'_Is she __**sure**_ _that she's related to them?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru looked over the last of the four paintings she had done; thrilled that she was now several months ahead of schedule. Who would have thought that she would find such inspiration for her work through her brothers' feuds? The two were now sitting on the ground, panting heavily. Good thing the swords they were playing with weren't real, or they would have cuts all over themselves.

Throwing off the painting smock and washing her hands, she walked over and gave them each a bear hug.

"You two have no idea how cool you are," she said softly, nearly cutting off Toto's air supply with her embrace. Renaldo handled it better, since he easily outweighed her, and as such could easily crush her back. He grinned foolishly.

"You know, you're the first one that realized how futile it is to get us to stop fighting before we're done."

"Not true," Toto suddenly said. "Baron, remember?"

The obese twin blinked, and laughed a little foolishly.

"Oh, right. Fine, Haru's the first _female _to just let us fight. Not even Mom would do that."

Haru quirked an eyebrow while taking the swords back, and setting them in a corner.

"Who's Baron?"

Toto stretched a bit before getting back to his feet.

"Our best friend, back in England. He's the one that tracked down you and Aunt Naoko for us. Sometimes he tries to stop us from fighting, but most of the time, he just sits back with a cup of tea until we're finished."

"Baron's a bit strange of a name," Haru commented, rising to her feet. Renaldo laughed, doing the same.

"It was his dad's idea, since _his_ name was Duke. But it fits Baron; he's such a hat-tipper."

Toto rolled his eyes and leaned close enough to their sister to mock-whisper into her ear.

"Don't mind him; he's just jealous that Baron has manners."

"What?! I have manners!"

"Sure you do. They're just like a pig's."

That inspired round two, but Haru had already poured her day's worth of energy into her art, and so couldn't use this fresh batch of inspiration. She sighed and took a seat on the carpeted floor while her brothers started pounding on each other again.

"Please finish up so we can go to lunch soon."

"Lunch?" Renaldo said hopefully, making his twin laugh at him and get in a lucky punch at his suddenly still form.


	5. An Interesting Discovery

Extra

Chapter Five: An Interesting Discovery

The three siblings sat down at Haru's favorite café, and poured through the menus.

"What's the best thing here, Chicky?" Renaldo asked. She shrugged.

"I usually have the grilled fish with a salad, but I think you'd like their double cheeseburger. Yoko has this secret sauce that she uses on the beef patties, which is absolutely fabulous."

Toto looked over the menu, slightly disappointed.

"They never offer a mulberry shake. I'll have to go for the mixed berry."

"Well, Haru! First you claim to have boy trouble, and then you show up with these two!"

The slim brunette grinned up at the waitress.

"These are my estranged brothers, not dates. I'll have the usual with an herbal tea."

The waitress's jaw dropped, forgetting to write down the orders until they were repeated twice. She walked away from the trio, still shaking her head in amazement.

"Just when you think you know someone…"

Haru giggled while Toto nudged her shoulder suspiciously.

"What did she mean by 'boy trouble'?"

His sister shrugged, folding her napkin into interesting shapes.

"It means guys can't handle me. But you two are obviously immune, thanks to our shared genes."

Renaldo scoffed.

"Come on. You're cool! What's not to like?"

Her eyes saddened, and her fingers slowed down on the napkin.

"The truth. I just can't tell a convincing lie to people. I can write a good fantasy story for kids, but I'm incapable of convincing a date that I really do like baseball games. I'm more into medieval sports than modern ones. I can actually see a purpose to fighting with swords or arrows, unlike football or something." Haru's eyes were still cast downward, so she didn't see the shocked and slightly amused looks her brothers were giving each other.

"That's… interesting," Toto said carefully, trying to keep his voice controlled while his dark eyes lit up like fireworks. Renaldo grinned evilly.

"You know, Toto and I actually met Baron in a fencing class when we were ten. His dad was the teacher."

Haru looked up, forgetting her depression for a second.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Baron was one of those child prodigies that people always read about. He's good at just about everything he touches, plus he's a living lie detector."

Haru's eyebrows shot up.

"I bet political speakers drive him crazy."

Toto nodded; a small plan hatching in his mind.

"He often carries around ear plugs during campaigns to help him keep his sanity."

"He still _has_ his sanity? Lucky guy," Haru giggled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Late that night, the Moon brothers were holed up in their apartment.

"This is just too perfect!" Toto cackled with glee.

"They're almost gift-wrapped for each other!" Renaldo guffawed before slowly turning somber. "Wait. Remember what Baron promised he'd do to us, if we ever tried to fix him on a blind date again?"

"Okay; one, there's no way in heck he can get his hands on that much duct tape. Two, his last email said that his latest date broke the lying record again. Three, he took the picture of Haru spraying you down with shaving cream and made it the background for his laptop. Four, he said she was a fetching girl that looked like a lot of fun. If he knows that she can't lie worth anything, we might have to beat him away from our sister with a stick!"

"Okay, okay," Renaldo grumbled. "So, how are we going to get them to meet in person? Haru can't just abandon work to come to England with us, and Baron's not the type to hop on a plane just to meet his best friends' little sister, even if he thinks she looks like a cool person. Plus he can sniff out a set-up like no one's business."

The raven-haired twin shook his head pityingly.

"Renaldo, Renaldo, Renaldo… You're putting too much thought into this. Just watch and learn, Grasshopper." He pulled his laptop closer, and logged onto the internet. Renaldo leaned back enough in his seat to see what his little brother was typing.

_Hey Baron-_

_Renaldo and I just learned something else about our little sister today that might interest you. I know I've mentioned that Haru thinks our little fights are hilarious, but get this;_

_She doesn't lie. Well, she does for children's stories, but she's freely admitted that she can't tell a convincing lie to people in front of her to save her life. She actually demonstrated this by saying a couple things that were true and throwing in one lie, to see if we could pick it out; a task that was a little too easy, even though she was clearly trying to make it difficult for us. At least her allergy to cattails is something easily avoided._

_Something else that's interesting about her; she loves swordplay and archery! She can't do either activity to save her life, but she enjoys watching it. We started fencing while at her workplace, and all she did was ask us to move the fight into her studio, so she could use us as models for her latest story. She paints the pictures for her own stories, and they are really cool! I got to be the model for the hero, and Haru had to promise Renaldo a whole angel food cake to make up for being the villain, since she has no clue if we're going to still be around when she starts work on the next story so Butterball can have a turn at being the hero's model._

_I will let you draw your own conclusions from this, Baron, but I will freely say this; I think you two would make a great couple._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Toto_

_P.S. She loves tea, especially homemade blends._

The dark youth clicked on the 'send' button and leaned back in his seat, grinning at his older twin.

"And now we wait."

Renaldo's mouth dropped open.

"Are you insane?! That just stinks of set up!"

"I know, but you know the reason Baron likes being around us so much is because we aren't afraid to say what we think. All we can do is let him know his options, and let the rest go." Toto saddened slightly. "Besides, Haru's probably a little mentally scarred from what she learned Dad did, and so is Aunt Naoko. If _anyone_ can prove that there are still decent men out there besides us, it's Baron."

"But there's no guarantee that-" Renaldo was cut off by Toto's computer's mechanical voice.

"You've got mail!"

Toto looked down and grinned, seeing Baron's email address. He clicked on the email, which didn't even have a title on it.

_Toto-_

_Expect me in a week. I should be able to set my affairs in order and find a plane to Japan by then. This is quite an interesting claim you're making, and I'm quite anxious to see if it's true for myself._

_Baron_

Toto smirked at his older twin, who currently had his jaw open with disbelief.

"I hope you've learned something, Grasshopper."

ooOoo

RED ALERT: Advertisement from YarningChick.

Do you love stories and expressing your opinion? Can you pick out grammar errors and plot holes like no one's business? Do you go crazy with highlights? Are you a wild Cat Returns fan?

Three is the magic number, so I'm currently looking for a third beta that can look over my stories and have them back in a week, two weeks tops. If you're interested, please let me know.

(I don't know if doing this on a story is allowed, but unless someone tells me that it isn't, this is how I'm going to do things.)

Hoping to hear from you,

YarningChick


	6. A Sister's Intuition

Extra

Chapter Six: A Sister's Intuition

Haru unwrapped her painter's smock from her slender form, and used one hand to cover her mouth while yawning. Her story's illustrations were done, and she would be sending the finished pieces to her publisher soon, so that she could start setting the story within the artwork. She felt so tired…

She opened the door only to be grabbed by two people from the other side. The slim brunette cried out with surprise, but then calmed down, realizing that it was just her brothers.

"Guys, I don't have a lot of juice in me today."

Renaldo grinned at her and just swept her into his arms.

"Don't worry Chicky; you're on a personal taxi."

"No way, you're too big to be a taxi. Maybe a bus," Toto taunted as Renaldo headed for the elevator shaft. The raven-haired youth stopped in his tracks; fear clear on his features.

"Um, I'll catch you guys at the ground level."

Renaldo grinned evilly.

"Chicken."

"Pig."

"Take that-"

Toto didn't hear his brother's comeback, because Haru had managed to hit the button inside the elevator, making the doors close before another fight could ensue. She yawned tiredly in her older brother's arms as they began to move downward.

"You think you've fooled me."

The fat brunette stiffened like ice.

"Excuse me?"

"Toto. You don't really hate him. You just like fighting with him." She looked up at him and grinned. "I wonder if you two even fight when you're alone, or if you save it for when there's an audience."

Renaldo's mouth flapped wordlessly, wondering how she could have possibly known. He sighed; guessing that her similar genes gave her insight to their behavior. He laughed a little nervously.

"Can you keep this quiet, Chicky? The game wouldn't be half as fun if people knew we just wanted attention."

She giggled, and rested her head on his chest.

"I won't tell. Just because I only tell the truth doesn't mean I can't keep a secret."

Renaldo chuckled at her as the doors opened, and they came to the front lobby. By the time Toto joined them, several minutes later from the stair shaft and panting heavily, Haru was asleep in Renaldo's arms, perfectly content as the two brothers started walking her home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron had a small book in his hands, but to be truthful, he wasn't reading a word of it. He was too busy looking out the window of his plane, watching the clouds and scenery pass by below him.

It wasn't his first time in the air, and it would have been tough for it to be, considering the fact that one of his best friends was a pilot, and didn't hesitate to show off his skills. Once or twice, Baron even took a date with him when Toto gave rides, but the girl he was with always raised a fuss and clung to him, even though he could tell it was an act, just so that they would have an excuse to grab him.

His mother thought that catching a plane just to see if a girl truly didn't lie on a regular basis was going too far, but Baron didn't think so. He was so _sick _of girls pretending to be someone they weren't in order to get closer to him, that he would have walked to Japan, if necessary.

Haru _did_ seem to be a sweet girl, and her artistry just reeked of honesty, even the ones portraying her brothers as a feuding cat and bird. The information he had looked up on her before leaving England had been very interesting; a high school graduate at sixteen, a modestly successful author and illustrator for children's books, although she clearly could have taken a more recognized industrial job, and, of course, all of her published works. The raw _passion _she had poured into the stories and pictures made him wonder why she wasn't more well-known. And for her to love medieval sports was an intriguing feature.

The worst that could happen would be for her to be able to lie very convincingly, even to her brothers. And the best thing would be for Toto to have been completely right in his analysis.

In which case, the blonde man would take back what he said about the duct tape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the terminal, Baron patiently waited for his luggage to come through on the metal carousel, he looked out the large window, towards Tokyo. It was a beautiful day outside, making him wonder if Toto and Renaldo would remember to meet him here. It was quite possible that they had forgotten, and were still fighting over who would go through the door of the rented apartment that they were planning to share with him first.

Suddenly, he spotted them. Renaldo was a little hard to mistake, even from this distance. There were two slimmer people next to him, and Baron could just barely tell that one of them was wearing a skirt.

'_Haru.'_

Out of nowhere, another person jumped on Haru, waving around a stick of sorts. Haru managed to steal the stick and start chasing the friend around while her brothers laughed. Suddenly the quartet froze, although the blonde youth couldn't see why. The Moon brothers and friend started walking, but Haru hadn't moved; the direction of her head towards the street.

Without warning, the slim brunette ran into the street with the stick raised high. Directly into the path of an oncoming truck. Baron quickly placed his gloved hands on the cool glass in order to get closer, watching in amazement as the brunette appeared on the other side of the truck, the stick now in a lower position. With one hand on the sidewalk bush, Haru flipped over a bush of sorts; safely out of harm's way while her brothers and friend started trying to maneuver their way to her side of the street, obviously shouting and screaming at the truck that had nearly bulldozed the young woman.

"What _is _that girl?" Baron whispered harshly, completely missing the fact that his luggage had passed him by.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Renaldo and Toto were still fuming with fury as they walked into the airport. Being a light traveler, Baron only had two duffel bags, which he slung onto the floor in order to storm up to his friends.

"Why on earth did she do that?!"

Toto blinked.

"What?"

Baron's green eyes flashed angrily.

"I watched your sister jump in front of the truck. What was she thinking?!"

Renaldo humphed.

"Haru saw a cat about to become road kill. She's fine, but the cat was a little banged up. She took the cat, ran off to find a vet's place, and says sorry for running out like that." He shook his head angrily while grabbing one of Baron's bags. "I swear I'll never understand how girls think."


	7. The Rescued Cat

Extra

Chapter Seven: The Rescued Cat

Haru waited patiently while the veterinarian wrapped the last bandage around the cat's middle. He sighed tiredly.

"Your little friend's lucky. About three days in bed, and he should be as good as new."

The brunette sighed, relieved. The dark gray feline had woken up now, and was staring around his surroundings, perplexed. Haru took a look at the bill, and wrote a check before gently picking the cat up to start walking home. He mewed a little in protest.

"Shh, I know you already have a home." The lovely brunette traced his gold collar with one finger after leaving the animal hospital. "If this thing had a license, I would just take you there. As things stand, I'm just going to take care of you until you can get home on your own. You know where it is, right?"

He blinked at her, and nodded. She was a little surprised that he seemed to understand what she said, but brushed it off, keeping her attention on the sidewalk in front of her. The yellow box that had nearly cost the feline his life was in Haru's pocket, and she planned to give it back to him after getting to her room. The young lady recognized the box to be the same one she herself had bought many times in her childhood. She hadn't tasted fish crackers in years, but the little box had awakened her appetite. She would get her own later, probably after the grounding she was likely to get from her mother, once she found out about the daring rescue.

Haru's heart was still pounding from the adrenaline rush, from the measly inches that had been between her body and the truck. She could still feel the heat radiating from the oncoming vehicle, but that wasn't what was worrying her.

Even if she had bothered to ask her brothers to keep the rescue quiet from her mother, she knew that they would still tell. Sure, she was old enough to have her own place, but since she was still living with her mother, there was a good chance of a grounding at least.

Her house came in sight, making her tighten her grip on the dark feline softly, and take a deep breath for courage.

Just as she stepped onto the front step, the front door burst open to reveal a very steamed redhead. She grabbed Haru's arm and dragged her inside as the brunette tried to keep the cat in her arms steady. Naoko made her daughter sit down on the couch, but didn't take a seat herself.

"_Haru," _she whispered, strangely not yelling, although her rage was apparent. _"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"_

The brunette bit her lip as color rose to her cheeks, but looked the woman in the eye.

"Look at the collar, Mom. Whoever he belongs to obviously loves him dearly. I saw the truck coming, and did what I had to do. I was in complete control of the situation. I'm sorry for scaring you, and I'll replace Hiromi's lacrosse stick."

The woman embraced her hard, nearly cutting off the girl's circulation.

"But why?! Why did you have to save that cat?! What about me?! What will I do without you?!"

Haru struggled not to cry, certain that her brothers were in the other room, and could probably hear every word passing between them. Not to mention the fact that the mysterious Baron von Gikkingen was probably with them. The brunette couldn't help but wonder if he'd really want anything to do with her, after hearing what she had to say. She loved her brothers dearly, but the last thing they were was subtle about the fact that their best friend was coming all the way to Japan _after _they learned she was a terrible liar. She stroked the cat's head softly, trying to help it calm down. Her eyes suddenly blazed, with the memory of another cat and car.

"Because of Yuki. Did you honestly expect me to stand by and watch another cat die, when I could prevent it this time?! I'm not going to apologize for saving the cat, and you can yell at me until you turn blue in the face, but it won't matter. A life is a life, and I'm _never_ going to apologize for saving one."

The woman flinched at the name, and released her daughter enough so that she could stand up, and rock the cat gently. He was staring at her, a little open-mouthed, but Haru didn't notice.

"I apologize for scaring everyone, and I apologize for breaking the lacrosse stick. But if another cat or even a child gets caught in traffic or something, and I'm in a position to help, I _won't_ back down, Mom. Admit it; if it had been a kid the truck was heading towards, you'd still be scared about me, but you'd be proud too."

The older woman's mouth flapped open and closed, her eyes wide with shock. Haru smiled softly and kissed her mother's cheek.

'_I'm young and think I know everything. I'm entitled to do a few stupid things too.' _"I love you, Mom. And I'm not going anywhere for a long time." With that, the brunette walked around the wall to start climbing up the stairs to her room, to let her mother think what she would.

Naoko was still staring at the stairs when the Moon brothers and their friend stepped out of the kitchen, which they had entered to at least give the girls the appearance of privacy. Baron's glowing green eyes were wide with admiration, as he looked up to the direction Haru's bedroom must be.

'_There wasn't a single lie in there.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru sighed tiredly while setting the cat gently on her bed.

"Sorry for making you hear that. But you know how parents are."

He was staring at her again, his wide mismatched eyes alive with shock.

"You're her," he whispered. Haru froze up, not quite sure if she had heard him talk or not. She blinked twice, and then leaned down next to the bed so that she could be at eye level with the cat.

"I'm who?"

"Yuki's old mistress. You're exactly how she described you."

Haru's mind shuddered with dormant memories, calming her down.

'_Oh, I had forgotten that cats could talk.' _Haru struggled not to cry; the name alone bringing several memories to the girl's troubled mind."You knew her?"

"Actually, I still do. I had lunch with her a few hours ago."

Her hands turned into fists, and she turned away from her bed to sit next to it on the floor.

"Don't give me that. I buried her myself, after I had five different people tell me that she really was dead. You have one sick sense of humor." She could hear him try to rise to his paws, but then fall onto the quilt again from the pain.

"I'm being completely serious. When cats born in the human world die, they come to the Cat Kingdom, my home world. I've known Yuki for the twelve years she's been dead to you."

Haru turned fast in her seat, knowing that neither she nor her mother had mentioned time in reference with Yuki's death in his presence. She gulped nervously, wondering if it wasn't a sick joke.

"What does she look like?"

The gray cat sighed dreamily.

"She's a vision of snow-white fur that's just the right balance between soft and silky. Her eyes are the color of the sky, and her face is the most beautiful I had ever seen. Yuki also still wears the pink ribbon you gave her, the day after you brought her home off the street."

Haru laughed a little, and touched the small locket at her throat, which was bound around her neck by a similar pink ribbon.

"Okay, that's her. But who are you?"

The handsome tomcat broke out of his sweet daydream, and bowed with his head alone, since he apparently couldn't stand.

"I am Prince Lune of the Cat Kingdom. Um, I'm also Yuki's boyfriend."


	8. A Noble Prince

Extra

Chapter Eight: A Noble Prince

Haru quirked one eyebrow, but noticed how regal the shorthair seemed, although he was on his side and panting slightly.

'_Dang, Yuki hooked a winner.' _"Nice to meet you, your highness." She suddenly hit herself with one fist and reached into her coat pocket. "You're pretty dedicated, to face death for this box."

His eyes of fire and ice lit up with joy as Haru set the red and yellow treasure close to him. With one paw, Prince Lune pulled it closer, purring happily.

"This is my engagement gift to Yuki. I'm planning on asking her to marry me, as soon as I return to the Cat Kingdom. She once said that these things were the main reason you took her home."

Haru smiled warmly at the memory, but raised one finger at the dark cat in warning.

"Be nice to my Yuki, or I'll hunt you down and do several evil things to you. Got it?"

He grinned at her, and then sighed.

"I'm not even sure that she'll accept me. We've kind of been keeping our courtship a secret from my father, who's a little unhinged. But I'm hoping she'll say yes, because I'm willing to fight the entire kingdom for the chance to marry her if she wants me."

Haru smiled sadly, and rubbed his head carefully.

"Yuki would have to be insane to turn down a guy willing to do that for her, and I know that she isn't insane. I really miss our little talks."

The Cat Prince looked at her sadly.

"She's wanted to see you again for years, but she can't leave the kingdom, or she'll be gone forever. Like I would have been, if you hadn't saved my life." That brought his memory and manners back. "I hope you didn't injure yourself on my behalf."

"No, I'm good." She knew that the scrapes on her knees would heal soon enough, and there was no need to worry anyone. He sighed again.

"Words alone can't express my appreciation for your deed, Haru, and for how you stood up for me, even against your mother. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Haru was about to say no, but then remembered.

"Actually, there _is _something I'd like. When you see Yuki again, tell her I still love her, and think fondly of her. Tell her I wish her the best of luck with you."

He smiled warmly while laughing softly.

"My, she was even right about that! She mentioned that you don't need much besides a 'thank you'."

"Then why did you ask?"

He laughed warmly.

"To be sure, and I _do _owe you my life, after all."

"Haru! We're done being angry at you! Please come down!"

The brunette's head shot up at her mother's voice, but looked at the gray cat again.

"You'll be okay if I leave you alone for a while?"

He nodded, and lay his head down on her quilt.

"Knowing Father, he probably already knows about your deed and will send a posse to retrieve me as soon as you walk out of the room."

She smiled and rubbed his head one more time.

"If that's the case, good luck with Yuki, Your Highness."

He grinned at her.

"That's 'Lune' to you, Haru." _'I think I'll reimburse her for the doctor's bill anyway. I owe her that much, at least.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron looked up as the lovely brunette descended the stairs again, looking strangely peaceful, considering how upset she had been only few minutes before. When Haru reached the bottom of the stairs, she almost instinctively stole a lingering hug from her mother before her dark caramel eyes slowly strayed to him.

He stiffened slightly, wondering what she had been told about him. Her caramel eyes widened slightly, like he wasn't quite what she was expecting, at least physically, and she blushed a little. But then her eyes softened, and the blush faded from her cheeks. She smiled politely while releasing her mother, walking to him, and bowing politely.

Her brothers looked on with shameless interest.

"Either you're the new milkman or Baron."

He chuckled slightly, and stood up to bow politely back, as was the custom around these parts.

"Do you often invite milkmen into your home?"

"No, because we don't have any. And if we did, Mom wouldn't let them in." She straightened, and looked at him. She laughed a little foolishly. "From Renaldo and Toto's description, I thought you'd look more like a computer nerd."

He sent a soft glare to the two, who nervously looked away and whistled in an attempt to look innocent.

"Are computer nerds your type, Miss Haru?"

"I don't know. Haven't found a type yet."

'_She's still not lying. It's looking good.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside a large castle, a greasy old longhair was dancing around with glee.

"She's **perfect**!" He should have known that the right bride for his son would reveal herself when the time was right. And this girl had 'princess' written all over her. Brave, beautiful, compassionate…

Natori came through the large curtain covering the entrance to the king's study and coughed politely.

"Your son has been retrieved. Our own doctors are using their magic to quicken the healing process."

"Excellent!" the king boomed, running out of the study and towards the infirmary. When he burst through the curtain, his heir looked up, smiling a little guiltily as the last of his injuries healed over.

"Sorry for worrying everyone like that."

The king waved one paw around to dismiss the apology.

"It was quite brave of that young lady, to save your life at the peril of her own."

Lune nodded, smiling softly.

"Haru's pretty cool, that's for sure."

The king had to restrain himself from gloating at his son's words, but a gleam of triumph sparkled in his eye.

"Such a brave act deserves some retribution, son."

"I know. She said she doesn't need anything, but I plan on reimbursing her for the doctor's bill, at least."

"Excellent idea, my boy. Natori, write that down!"

The robed cat that had just made his way panting into the infirmary suddenly stood up straight and stole a clipboard from a passing nurse to write the repayment down. The king put his paw to his chin in mock-concentration, for his son's benefit.

"That seems like a paltry retribution, considering who she saved and what we can do."

Lune stood up from the bed he had been laying on, a worried expression on his face.

"I know you're planning something, Father. Just spit it out."

The king grinned smugly.

"Son, I think it's high time you got married."


	9. An Unusual Date

Extra

Chapter Nine: An Unusual Date

Haru had to admit; she was a little nervous about the date her brothers had all but set her up with. Was Baron only here to see how often she lied? Dang it; why did he have to be so _hot_?! She could never function well around extremely physically attractive guys, having very limited contact with them. Plus the hottie happened to be four years older than her.

Baron looked at her from the corner of his eye, and smiled in amusement.

"I promise I won't bite, Haru." He hadn't so much as tried to hold her hand, since picking her up for the date, sensing how nervous she was.

She blinked and laughed nervously.

"Sorry; this just feels a little awkward."

They were walking down a brightly lit street, looking for somewhere to eat. The gorgeous blonde at her side extended his hand out.

"You're the one that's lived here for years. Which is the best place?"

Haru blinked, and started pointing.

"Depends on your preference. That one does the best sushi, and that one makes a mean pizza. That one-"

"I meant _choose_ one, Haru," Baron chuckled. She went pink, but thought about it.

"Pasta sounds good. This way." She gently directed him towards an Italian restaurant, praying that he wouldn't mind. He didn't, if the soft smile was an indication. They ordered a table for two, and managed to get one close to a window. Brown and green eyes scanned the menus, sneaking glances at each other.

"Come here often, Haru?"

"Not really. I don't usually eat out for dinner, except for dates." '_Angel hair pasta with alfredo sauce and chicken strips sounds good. Good thing there's unlimited salad and breadsticks here.'_ "What's your favorite food?"

He blinked.

"I'm usually pretty flexible, concerning food types. But I firmly draw the line at eating animal organs and insects."

She laughed, not expecting him to say something funny.

"What a thing to say right before dinner. But I have to agree with you; some things just aren't meant for consumption by humans."

He grinned at her.

"What's your favorite?"

"Mom pretty much raised me on fish, tea, and salad. It's a healthy diet, but it's nice to do something different every now and again."

The waiter approached them, and took their orders. Haru made her previously mentioned choice, while Baron chose bowtie pasta with tomato sauce, a little generous with the olives. The waiter winked at Haru.

"We've got a new raspberry and mint iced tea, if you'd like to try it."

"Make that two," Haru said, catching the look in Baron's eye. The waiter grinned at her and fled for the kitchen.

"Did you know that man?"

"Yeah, he was in my freshmen history class. Plus he's Hiromi's current boyfriend."

"Hiromi?"

"My best friend. She's a secretary at work." Her mind woke up. "What do you do?"

"A few things. I teach fencing, try to finish writing a book on the subject, and sit in court rooms to listen for lies." He grinned a little wickedly. "Nothing gets under people's skin like being told exactly how and where they lied under oath."

Haru's eyes sharpened.

"Did you ever get attacked for catching them?"

"A few times, but nothing serious. I don't exactly need a sword to defend myself under pressure, and I don't bother to hide the fact." He smiled a little guiltily. "I'm under orders to keep a head mask on during court sessions, so that the guilty ones can't track me down and repay me later."

"Sounds a little risky."

"Perhaps, but if that's what it takes to get the job done, I'm not afraid to stand up and do my part. Speaking of which, how is that cat doing?"

Haru had to bite on her tongue to keep from asking 'what cat?'

"He'll be fine." She wanted to elaborate, but stepped on her own foot to catch herself, certain that she might go too far. Baron quirked an eye at her, but didn't say a word more about the strange feline.

"Just out of curiosity, Yuki was an old cat of yours?"

"Yes. She started following me around one day, so I fed her some fish crackers and took her home." Haru sighed sadly, remembering the terrible pain. "She got ran over about eight months later. I tried to help her, but Mom held me back. A smart move for me, since I probably would have gotten hurt back then, but it was a fatal decision for Yuki. I buried her myself."

Baron saddened.

"That's _terrible_. No wonder you saved that cat."

Haru shrugged.

"Mom wasn't around to stop me this time, and I didn't bother to hesitate. If I had, the truck would have definitely hit me. But I didn't, so all went well."

"Except for the driver. I hope someone got his license plate number, for not stopping to see if you were all right."

"Did my brothers tell you about that?"

"No. I saw everything from the airport window. From where I was standing, it looked like you were on a suicidal mission."

She shifted uncomfortably, wondering why he had still asked her out, if he had seen the incident for himself.

"No one got permanently hurt, so everything's good."

The waiter had returned with their orders, carefully placing the heated plates and cool glasses in the right positions. Haru's eyebrows shot up.

"That's a bit quicker than usual, Tashi."

"I know; the cooks are on a roll today. Call if you need anything." He grinned at her before placing the salad bowl between them and rushing off to help a hassled mom clean up her two-year-old son's mess. Haru helped herself to a generous portion of salad, being used to having it served with every meal, including breakfast. Baron grated some parmesan onto his pasta before offering the device to Haru, who used it on her salad; pointedly ignoring the bottles of dressing in front of her.

She took a forkful and opened her mouth to bite into it, but then stopped. Her mouth closed, and she brought the utensil a little closer to her nose and sniffed, perplexed.

"Is something wrong, Haru?"

"I'm not sure; the salad smells different from usual."

At his urging, she passed him the fork. He brought it close to his nose, and sniffed it carefully. His eyebrows shot up.

"Who on earth puts catnip in salad?"

It was approximately then that in the kitchen, while a cook was taking out the garbage, that a flood of cats came through the open door, and wreaked havoc on the kitchen before storming through the doors leading into the customers' portion of the restaurant. They made a beeline for Baron and Haru's table, making the couple quickly jump out of their chairs in order to avoid the felines.

They attacked the table with a vengeance, sending the salad and pasta everywhere, including on Haru's black skirt. All the customers around them jumped out of their chairs as the waiters came in, and tried to shoo the cats out. Tashi looked up at Haru while grabbing a sauce-covered tabby.

"I am so sorry; I have no idea why that happened."

"Ask the cooks," Baron pointedly said as he passed the lovely brunette a few napkins for the mess on her skirt.

Without warning, Haru started giggling. She tried to smother it at first, but then it kept getting louder. Her would-be dinner partner and fellow restaurant diners stared at her, wondering what could possibly be funny about this. She wiped at her streaming eyes, trying to regain control of her mirth.

"We've been _pranked_! I didn't think Toto and Renaldo could be this subtle!"

"They can't," Baron said, thinking that there was no way that the catnip alone could have enticed this many cats into the restaurant and destroy only their table and meal.

But if it hadn't been the Moon brothers, then who would have pranked them with felines?

Was it even a prank, or an attempted sabotage?


	10. Night's End

Extra

Chapter Ten: A Card Game

Naoko looked out the window again, still worried. Toto sighed softly and touched her arm.

"Your turn, Aunt Naoko."

The red-haired woman refocused on the three of hearts the dark youth had placed on top of the pile, and on her own hand. She sighed, and placed a three of spades on top. Renaldo groaned.

"Ah man. Now I have to draw another card."

The middle-aged mother was sneaking another peak out the window. Toto laughed.

"Don't worry; we've known Baron since we were kids. You have nothing to fear from him."

Naoko blinked and then sighed.

"I'm sorry; I go through this every time Haru goes out. I think you two can understand."

Renaldo nodded, drawing his third card from the deck, and looking at it with disgust.

"If it makes you feel any better, Baron's such a gentleman that he probably won't dream of kissing anything but her hand, at least on the first date."

Naoko raised one eyebrow at him.

"What about a second date?"

"Dunno. Baron's never dated the same girl twice, because they drive his lie detector crazy. Hence why he asked out Haru." Grinning with triumph, the fat brunette placed a queen of spades on top of the pile and grinned smugly at his twin, who shrugged and placed his last card on the table. Muta stared in shock.

"Where did you get that eight?!"

"From the deck, where else?"

"I think you cheated!"

"Why would I cheat at crazy eights?"

"To beat me!"

"And of course, it's all about you, isn't it?"

Naoko's eyes widened.

"Hush, you two. They're back."

The two brothers stopped immediately, to try to sneak a peek out the window. They stared in amazement.

Clearly through the window, Baron and Haru could be heard laughing, and seen with linked arms as they talked excitedly.

But what the trio at the window found most puzzling was the fact that the two were soaking wet, and leaving wet footprints behind them.

Coming to the front porch, the golden youth stepped respectfully away, a grin on his face as Naoko softly opened the window a crack, so she could hear better.

"Well, tonight was certainly an adventure."

Haru giggled.

"I'd say so. That was the most exciting date I've ever been on! Can we do it again sometime?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely."

Baron smiled even wider, and kissed her hand softly.

"Till then, goodnight, Haru."

She smiled back at him while opening the door.

"Goodnight Baron."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Haru shut the door, she could feel her mother almost materialize behind her.

"Tell me what happened. Now."

The brunette laughed while walking past her mother, in search of a towel.

"Tonight was a perfect example of everything going wrong, and everything still turning out right. Baron's _really_ cool."

Renaldo tossed a thick towel at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"Why on earth were you two soaking wet?!"

"We jumped into a river," Haru managed to say through the thick cloth as she dried off her hair. Her mother touched her shoulder.

"Why?!"

"To get away from the cats." The slim brunette started laughing again. "It was the strangest thing, Mom! First cats storm into the restaurant and ruin our meal, and then they stormed the movie theatre we were in and scatter our popcorn everywhere while disrupting the movie, and then give chase again when we were just walking around and talking. Baron and I didn't really want to jump into the river, but frankly, it was the only place we were certain the cats wouldn't bother us again." She shook her head in amazement. "Last time a date became stressed, it was over football rules, and the guy just walked out on me, but Baron and I made it a game to stay away from the cats, and it looks like we won. It was such a blast!" Feeling naughty, Haru quickly hugged her oldest and fatter brother, who yelped from her cold and wet body as it soaked through his shirt.

"You two rock for setting us up!"

Renaldo tried to pry her off while Toto laughed his head off.

"Haru, you're showing favoritism! What about Birdbrain?!"

She smiled evilly and latched onto the younger twin, whose guffaws turned into gasps.

"Haru, you're freaking cold!"

"Aww, I just love you, bro," the brunette said affectionately as her mother came up behind her.

"That's enough, young lady. Into the shower with you."

The slim young lady released her darker brother and smartly saluted her mother like a sailor.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" She started marching down the hallway, still laughing happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru stretched happily, now warm, dry, and in her favorite flannel pajamas, which her mother had retrieved for her after her brothers left for their apartment. Her heart was still pounding a little heavily when she made the trek up to her room, but she tried to silence it. Tomorrow would be the day that she heard back from the publisher who was making the first batch of her latest book, and she needed to have her wits about her.

She opened the door to her room, and made the usual steps around her clutter in order to reach her bed. She landed on her stomach across the quilt, tempted to lay just like that for the rest of the night.

No, she's been cold enough. The slim brunette reached up with one hand to set her alarm clock, which she was getting better at not ignoring, but then noticed that she had landed on something stiff. Rolling off her previous place, she found a strange scroll on her bed, flattened by her weight.

Puzzled, she picked it up, and undid the knot of the tied cord so she could read it. But, it was strange sort of paper, almost like it had been handmade papyrus, and the slim brunette couldn't understand the strange hieroglyphics written across the stiff paper. The marks seemed to be feline in nature, with cat's paws and heads everywhere.

'_Must be a formal 'thank you' from Lune's father.' _Sighing, Haru decided it was a mystery that could wait until morning. She rolled the paper up again, and placed it on her desk before setting her cow alarm clock, snuggling into bed, and fading into the world of dreams.


	11. An Unwelcome Surprise

Extra

Chapter Eleven: An Unwelcome Surprise

Strangely enough, it wasn't the alarm clock that woke Haru the next morning, but her phone, a good half hour before her alarm was supposed to go off.

The brunette groaned while feeling around for the phone, touching the scroll before grabbing the portable phone.

"Hello?"

"Haru, what on earth were you thinking?!"

She groaned.

"Hiromi, I already promised to replace your lacrosse stick, so please-"

"Oh, you replaced it, all right! With interest, I noticed!"

"What are you talking about, Hiromi? I'm planning on dropping by the sports store on my lunch break for a new stick."

"Then where did all these come from?!"

"All what?"

"The lacrosse sticks! They are all over my yard! There has to be a hundred of them at least!"

That comment sent Haru up on her feet.

"What?! Hiromi, my sense of humor isn't that expensive!"

"Then who did it?! Your brothers?!"

Haru's eyes flicked to the strange scroll, making her heart freeze.

"What if you have a shy admirer that's been stalking you, how about that?"

"Oh. Really, you think?" Hiromi started giggling over the phone, her anger completely gone at the mention of a possible crush. "Well, I _am _cute."

"Yes you are. Now, if you don't want more than one of the lacrosse sticks, I suggest selling the others or donating them to a school, so that they don't just end up in the garbage." And it saved her the expense of buying a new one for her friend.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Haru! Thanks!" Hiromi was still giggling into the phone as the slim brunette ended the call and grabbed the strange scroll again. But before she opened it, she realized that there was a wrapped box on her desk, like an early birthday present. Always having a curious nature, she grabbed the box and unwrapped it. Her eyes widened.

It was a large golden fish necklace, big enough to be worn by a rapper or bad boy. It was also really ugly, with huge jewels embedded in the gold scales.

'_I didn't think Lune had this kind of a sense of humor.' _But it **did** look like an expensive piece of jewelry. A pawn shop would probably pay big for this, just for the gold and jewels, which were more than likely real, considering Lune's status as a prince. It should more than cover the doctor's bill.

"Haru! Get down here now!"

Wondering what else had happened, the slim brunette ran down the stairs, and looked out the window her mother was pointing at.

"What on earth happened to our yard?!"

Haru's heart started doing strange gymnastics, seeing the sea of cattails blanketing their yard, and theirs alone. The grass looked tall too, maybe as high as her waist.

'_My allergies.' _"Looks like I'll be wearing long pants until we get this under control."

Naoko sighed while making her way to the kitchen.

"I must be working too hard. I think I'll take the day off."

Haru nodded, certain that cats were behind this as well. Lune will be so embarrassed to learn about her allergies. How had they gotten the grass to grow so tall? Suddenly her mother shrieked, loud enough to wake up anyone in the district that was still asleep.

Since the young brunette had never heard her mother scream like that before, she ran into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the wiggling boxes on the floor. A few mice had worked free of their imprisonment, and were freely exploring the kitchen. Haru looked up to notice that her mother had opened the cupboard where they usually kept the bread, and found that it had been stuffed full of the little boxes. Naoko was on top of a chair, still screaming.

Fighting not to scream herself, Haru grabbed a broom and started sweeping the little gray bodies toward the kitchen door, which she hastily opened in order to throw them out. With a heavy heart, she opened all the cupboards, and found every single one stuffed with the same little boxes.

'_This is just going too far. Lune's going to hear about this, and __**not**__ in a good way.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron was walking to the Yoshioka place again, this time with a modest bouquet of lilies for the lovely brunette. He had no idea if she would even be home right now, but for some reason, he just couldn't wait to see her again. His heart was still singing from the wild date the night before. A bouquet was a perfect excuse to drop by her place again. Toto and Renaldo were out job-hunting, since their savings could only hold up for so long, and they didn't want to return to England just yet. They still had many years of catching up to do with their sister.

Baron walked around the last corner, and his jaw fell open slightly. Was he on the right street?

The house he had been to last night was now covered with tall cattails. Carefully, he checked the nameplate next to the house, finding it to indeed be the Yoshioka place. Taking a deep breath, he marched into the tall grass, and towards the front door, where he knocked politely. After a moment, the door slowly opened, and Naoko peeked at him through the crack. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank heaven. I can't handle any more surprises." The redheaded woman opened the door wide for the young gentleman, who stepped inside and brushed his pants once to be rid of the lingering cattail pieces.

"What on earth happened to the yard?"

The middle-aged woman gave a shudder.

"I wish I knew. Last night, there was ordinary grass, and today…" she shuddered. "Today's not going to be a good day, I can feel it."

Baron sighed.

"Is Haru around?"

"Oh no, she had a meeting with her publisher. She was sneezing up a storm, trying to make it past that blasted grass."

Baron's mind jerked, remembering the email from Toto.

"Begging your pardon, Ms. Yoshioka, but do you happen to have a sickle in the garage or something?"

She stared at him, possibly wondering what a sickle was. Baron sighed and handed her the flowers, feeling that she could use a little cheering up as well.

"I know about Haru's allergies. It won't do to leave the cattails alone." He smiled and bowed for the woman before letting himself out.

Through the window, Naoko watched him leave, and return ten minutes later with what looked like a long stick with a curved blade on the end. Placing his jacket on the fence, the blonde youth started taking great sweeps with his weapon, sending many of the cattails down for the count. He first made a path from the sidewalk to the front step, piling the remains close to the street. Then he began to widen the path, slowly taking down as much of the troublesome grass as neatly as he could.

Naoko kept watching him, and raised one hand to her heart, impressed that he was working so hard without being asked to.

"If I have _any_ say in the matter, _that's_ my future son-in-law."


	12. An Unwanted Rival

Extra

Chapter Twelve: An Unwanted Rival

"Baron?"

The tawny youth looked up from his labors, seeing the redheaded woman approach him with a tall cool glass of lemonade. She smiled softly as he placed his tool aside.

"Thank you for doing this. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." The old quilter didn't have the first clue on how to deal with grass this length, having never encountered it before.

Baron smiled warmly and nodded his head at the compliment while quenching his thirst with the offered drink. After all, men couldn't live on tea alone.

"Haru's worth it, Ms. Yoshioka. I don't mind."

The front yard was finished now, and the offensive tails bagged and waiting for pick-up by the garbage truck Naoko would call when Baron was finished. The redheaded woman took back the glass, and smiled warmly at him before entering the house once more. The young man sighed softly, and noted his ungloved hands for a few seconds. They were a bit blistered, despite the gloves he was wearing, but, with a little luck, he should be able to finish the job before Haru returned home.

The tawny youth couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He pulled his slightly moist gloves back on and reached for the sickle again.

"How dare you."

The tall man froze at the new voice, and looked around for its owner. The voice was kind of whiny, like he just wanted to complain.

"I beg your pardon?" The young gentleman asked the air in front of him, wondering if he was dreaming.

"These cattails are a gift for Miss Haru. We worked really hard to make them grow so fast, and what do you do? You cut them down!"

Baron felt sharp claws rake his ankle, making him grimace and look down.

It was a cat, giving him the glare of death. An ordinary cat by every sense of the word, with his brown-spotted fur, except for the little fact that he was standing on his hind legs, in order to look more intimidating. The blonde man stared, wondering if he had gone mad. And since the cattails were still so high, he couldn't even ask Naoko later if _she_ had seen the cat talk too.

"Did you just speak to me?"

"You bet I did. You have some nerve, destroying Miss Haru's present like this."

The golden youth glared.

"I don't know why you wanted to give her cattails, but I'll have you know that she's terribly allergic to them. Your gift is making her miserable."

That put the cat in his place, falling on his back with disbelief.

"A-allergic?! Oh my my my my my, this is embarrassing. The king won't be very happy when he hears about this."

Baron kneeled down in order to talk to the brown cat better.

"What king?"

"Why, the Cat King of course! Miss Haru saved his son's _life_ yesterday, and sent her gifts to thank her. Hmm, I wonder if she liked the mice any better."

Baron started choking.

"You sent her mice?!"

"Of course, enough to feed her and her mother for weeks."

The human groaned.

"You have no idea how humans think then. If any human man sent a human girl mice, he should completely expect to earn the girl's undying scorn. No wonder her mother was so jumpy earlier."

The cat's mouth dropped wider.

"Oh dear. But surely she liked the necklace!"

"Jewelry is completely acceptable, although I can't be certain if your idea of fine jewelry and a humans' idea of fine jewelry coincide. What else did you do to the poor girl?"

"Well, we gave her friend a hundred lacrosse sticks to replace the one Miss Haru broke saving the prince, and I was actually looking around for her just now in order to see if she would accept the last gift."

Baron winced.

"Dare I ask what the last gift is?"

The cat blinked, took careful note of the human's tall stature, and ran off into the grass before answering.

"Marriage into the royal cat family!" The cat's voice cut off as a glow of blue came and left the tall grass. Baron's jaw dropped.

"No…" he whispered. It was against the laws of nature. He had finally found a girl that he was attracted to, after years of searching, and he had no intention of letting go of her so soon. The golden youth tried to find the cat through the grass, but it had disappeared.

'_Haru.' _He stood up, and opened the door enough to call within. "Ms. Yoshioka?! Where does Haru work?"

"In the Ghibli building. If you want to pick her up for lunch, just go left at the front door for two blocks, take another left, and it should be the third building to your right. She works on the tenth floor, just tell her secretary that I'm vouching for you."

"Thank you so much." Baron closed the door, ran around the little house, and started running.

He was no stranger to the activity, and he was grateful for the fact. He had been approached many times by the track coach in middle and high school, but Baron had always politely turned the men down, since he wished to follow his father's footsteps as a swordsman. The blonde youth knew exactly how long to make each stride, and how to breathe as the wind brushed against his face.

'_This must be why the cats tried so hard to sabotage our date last night. They were under orders to by their king, to clear the way for his own purpose. Surely Haru couldn't want this. Not after all the fun we had together. No, I can't let this happen to Haru. But… what if she __**does**__ want this? Am I just going to create more trouble for her by interfering?'_

The young man growled under his shortening breath, trying to silence his wild thoughts until he could hear the lovely brunette's side of the story. He suddenly remembered how she had cut herself off last night, when he had asked after the cat she had saved. Did she know the feline was a prince? Was he the one that the king wanted her to marry?

He made the turn left, and started counting buildings. That one!

The blonde man stormed in through the glass doors, and ran to the elevator. A secretary stood up from behind her desk in a panic as the lad stepped inside the moving doors.

"You can't go in there without an appointment!" But she was already too late, for the golden man was now going up the floors, leaning against a wall as he regained his breath.

'_Please let me reach her in time.'_

The doors finally slid open, revealing a light brown-haired secretary, who looked up as he ran to her.

"Quickly! I need to talk to Haru!"

She blinked.

"And who are you?"

"Baron von Gikkingen."

The secretary lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh! She mentioned you." The young lady nearly leapt out of her seat and started pushing him toward a door twenty paces away. Getting the idea, Baron ran towards it, and yanked the door open as Haru's voice rang loud and clear.


	13. A Firm Rejection

Extra

Chapter Thirteen: A Firm Rejection

"Not in a million years! Tell the king I'm not accepting the offer!" Haru shouted as the door swung open. Both the girl and the brown cat from before looked up to see Baron, who was panting slightly, and Hiromi, who looked thoroughly confused. The brown cat quickly sat on his haunches, to throw off suspicions from the secretary.

"Haru…" the tawny man gasped. The brown cat whistled appreciatively, pulling a watch out of his fur to check the time.

"I knew he was fast from last night, but this is an impressive record."

"Haru, is everything okay in there?" Hiromi asked over one of Baron's shoulders as Haru walked over to the blonde man, and touched his other shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, Hiromi; I have everything under control. Take a deep breath, Baron. Everything's okay."

"Everything's not okay!" the cat pouted. "The king went all out to get you to accept his offer. A million girls would _die_ for the chance to become a royal."

"So call one of them," Haru said dismissively. "I don't need a crown and I don't need a feline husband. Thanks for the thought, but no thanks on the offer." Carefully pulling Baron to the side, she closed the door so that Hiromi wouldn't overhear as she retreated back to her desk. Suddenly she looked up at the blonde man.

"You know cats can talk?" she whispered. He grinned at her, regaining his breath a bit.

"Only since this imbecile approached me for taking down your cattails."

Her eyes widened.

"You cut them?"

"Most of them. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Her eyes melted, and she wrapped her arms around his chest, making his heart speed up again.

"That is the sweetest thing a guy's ever done for me. I don't know what to say, Baron."

"A 'thank you' would be appreciated," he said, slowly wrapping his arms around her slender form.

This hug was so different than any he had experienced before. His mother's were consuming, his father's were a bit rough, and the girls he had dated always clung to him like an octopus on its prey.

But Haru… her embrace was soft, and affectionate. Being able to read deception even in how people moved, he knew that she had no guile in this action. It was a completely honest expression of gratitude and respect. He held her carefully, like she was made of china, but firmly enough to say that he had no intention of letting her go any time soon.

"Then thank you," she whispered, squeezing him softly and obviously enjoying the hug as much as he was, rubbing her cheek softly against his shoulder.

The tender moment was suddenly broken when Haru sneezed. Baron blinked, and then laughed while stepping away from her.

"I forgot; I must be covered with cattail pollen."

She nodded, managing a giggle through another sneeze. She looked at the cat, who was staring at her open-mouthed.

"As you can see, Natoru, I'm already seeing a great guy that I'm crazy over, and I want to see where this relationship takes us. Tell the king I have no interest whatsoever in becoming his queen, and that his gifts really stank. Hiromi only needs one lacrosse stick, and I plan on selling the hideous fish necklace the first chance I get to make up for the doctor's bill. All the other ones could have easily been classified as mean pranks, and were not appreciated. Am I clear, or do I need to yell at you some more to get my point across?!"

The brown cat winced, and held his arms over his head, like he was scared that the human girl was going to hit him.

"No, no! You've made your point clear! I'll tell the king immediately!" With that, a blue portal appeared behind him, and he scampered into it fearfully.

As the supernatural light faded, Haru looked at her blonde beau again.

"I was actually finished with work. Shall we leave?"

He nodded; ecstatic that she was truly choosing him over a king, even if the monarch was a feline.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Natoru was still shaking when he entered the king's study from the portal he had hurriedly made. Almost before he could take another breath, the Cat King grabbed him by the shoulders; his mismatched eyes gleaming happily.

"Well? Did the babe accept my proposal?"

The brown cat gulped nervously, and shook his head.

"Miss Haru's still smitten by her human boyfriend. She told me very clearly that she doesn't want to marry you, and that she didn't even like the gifts we worked so hard on."

The king's jaw dropped.

"Didn't… like?"

"No. Turns out she's allergic to cattails. Everything we gave her was either off the mark or too much by her standards."

The king slowly released his servant, and began staring out a window as his larger eyes grew bigger with shock.

He had originally planned for the last gift to be a proposal for his son, but Prince Lune had very firmly stated his decision to marry a servant girl, whom he had long admired and had been courting in secret. His father was shocked at such an unpolitical decision, but wasn't about to let such a valuable opportunity like that brave babe slip past him.

The king had been lonely ever since the death of his first queen, when his son was still a kitten. The babe had all the potential to fill that gap, and ease his troubled heart from all the loneliness he had experienced over the years since his last queen died. She was certainly beautiful enough to be a queen.

But… to choose a lowly human, with only the name of a nobleman, a _nobody_, over a king? The background information that Natori dug up on her after the rescue made it clear that she was brilliant, but how smart was she really, to turn down a monarch? Didn't the necklace state very clearly that he was wealthy, far more so than the man she was seeing?

He was certain that ordering several of his servants to trash their date by any means possible would make the human boy distasteful in her eyes, but no. She still wanted him.

As the king rested his paw on the windowsill, his temper slowly began to heat up, and set his blood boiling.

How dare she turn him down?! Didn't she realize that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and that she would be a queen if she accepted him?! He could give her infinitely more than the human boy could, so why was she sticking with him?!

Maybe she was just playing hard to get. The king turned to his lackey, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Get me a retrieval squad. I have an assignment for them."

Natoru, being the clueless servant that he was, tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Oh? What kind of assignment?"

"Queen-napping."


	14. A Semi Quiet Evening

Extra

Chapter Fourteen: A Semi-Quiet Evening

When Baron and Haru returned to her home, she was delighted by the neatly cut grass, which was nearly identical to what had been there before the unwanted Cat Kingdom interference. She squeezed Baron's arm again, and sneezed twice. Her golden companion laughed affectionately.

"I still have a bit of work to do in the back, and it looks like _I'm _the one you're allergic to right now."

She giggled while reluctantly releasing him so he could walk around the house. Smiling foolishly, she walked up to her front step and turned the knob. As she opened the door, her mother nearly pounced on her.

"Did you see?" Naoko asked excitedly, gesturing at the cut grass. Haru rolled her eyes, being unable to miss the difference, and tenderly kissed her mother's cheek.

"I saw. Baron is so cool to do this."

Her mother nodded again, in a decidedly brighter mood than she had been this morning. The redhead sat down at the little table to play with her quilt scraps again, a content smile on her face. On the table with the fabric scraps was a glass vase, filled with lilies.

"This is my completely biased opinion, young lady, but stick with this young man. I didn't even have to ask him to do anything before he started cutting. I still don't understand how cattails could have possibly grown overnight."

Haru struggled not to laugh, knowing the exact reason why it had happened.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Mom. I doubt it will happen again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time the Moon brothers managed to make their way to the Yoshioka home, the weather had drastically changed for the worse. Thunder roared overhead as lightning cracked against the sky. The rain was coming down in sheets.

Hearing the desperate knocking at the door, Haru opened the door to allow her soaking brothers within, shivering like mad. Baron chuckled at them from his place on the couch, having had a fresh shower and laundry done so that Haru wouldn't sneeze anymore. He placed a card on top of the one that Naoko had just put down.

"Having fun yet?"

Renaldo grunted at him once while accepting the thick towel Haru handed him and his twin.

"I thought you two had a date tonight."

"In this weather? Don't be absurd," the tawny youth scoffed, studying the deck. "Your turn, Haru."

The lovely brunette grinned at her brothers while taking her place next to their best friend.

"We were looking forward to maybe getting chased by dogs, too. Or maybe an army of squirrels."

Her mother laughed, the action taking years from her face.

"I warned you about helping that cat, Haru. Everything was normal before _that _happened."

"Define 'normal'," Renaldo said as he slipped a chair closer to the table; a towel wrapped around his neck. Naoko blinked, and laughed a little nervously.

"Okay, _fairly _normal. I just hope none of the mice are still around."

"What mice?" Toto asked, sneaking a peek at Baron's cards.

"Mom and I got pranked really good this morning with a ton of mice. The guy responsible for it is extremely lucky that I don't have a clue on how to get to him, or he'd be toast."

"Baron could track him down for ya," Renaldo offered, rubbing his hands together like an excited gold-sifter. "He can track down anyone."

"I'm afraid finding this particular fellow lies beyond my powers," Baron said calmly, carefully looking over his cards while Naoko placed one down again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naoko triumphantly placed the last of her cards on the pile.

"Looks like I win this time."

Baron nodded his head politely while expertly cutting the deck once more. Renaldo humphed.

"Okay, that's enough of crazy eights. Anyone up for Egyptian Oracular?"

Haru shook her head firmly.

"Not with you and Toto. I refuse."

Baron chuckled again as his fingers made the cards dance on the table.

"I am also for keeping my hands three-dimensional. Maybe if we watched you two do it-"

"Done. Cut the cards," Renaldo said dramatically, positioning himself on the opposite side of the table from his twin, who was grinning evilly.

"Your tactics are useless against _me_, brother."

"I still owe you for the time you used shaving cream to decorate my dresser, Birdbrain. Nothing can save you from my wrath."

"We'll just see about that," Toto countered while straightening out his side of the deck. Naoko giggled and stood up.

"I think some popcorn is in order, children." She started heading to the kitchen while Haru looked out the window. She gasped slightly.

"Look, Baron. It's stopped raining."

The blonde youth looked over his shoulder, the same one that was strewn over Haru's. It was beautiful outside, although dark with night. The freshly cut grass seemed to shimmer with diamonds as the rain clung onto the tender stalks. Baron smiled and squeezed the young lady one more time with the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

'_I'll hate it when I eventually have to return to England. I wish I could stay with Haru a little longer.' _He smiled a little. "Put down the first card, Toto."

The raven-haired youth grimaced, but did as ordered to reveal a three of diamonds. His older brother grinned and placed his own card down, an ace of clubs. Toto groaned, and reached for his half of the deck again.

Without warning, there was a knock at the door. Haru blinked, but reluctantly stood up from Baron's arms in order to answer it. She had been so comfortable that she had nearly fallen asleep, right in Baron's arms.

"Coming!" Who could possibly be at their door on a night like tonight? She opened the door about three inches, like her mother had taught her to do at night, in case the guest was an unwanted one. The slim brunette looked around, puzzled to find no one. A polite coughing came from close to the front step, level to her knees, and she looked down with a groan.

"What is it _this_ time, Natoru?" she asked irritably.

The brown cat seemed to be in a different humor than she had last seen him. If he had a hat in his paws, the human girl would be certain that the feline would be unconsciously shredding it by now.

"Ahem. Miss Haru, you have hereby been summoned to the royal palace by His Majesty, the Cat King. We have come to escort you."

"He's not my king, so I don't need to come," Haru said flatly, slamming the door in the troublesome feline's face and walking around the wall in order to slip underneath Baron's arm again while her brothers tried to flatten each other's hands over a few cards when twin cards showed up.

Suddenly, the room was filled with blue light, enough to get her brothers to stop squabbling.

"Eh, what's this?" Renaldo asked as a squad of gray cats came through the light, headed by a grave Natoru.

"It wasn't that kind of a summons, Miss Haru. Take her, boys."


	15. A Catnapping

Extra

This chapter has a little reference that kittydemon18 will appreciate. It's not the precise thing she was hoping for, but it's close.

Chapter Fifteen: A Catnapping

The gray felines immediately began circling Haru's legs, but Baron managed to lean over enough while standing on the couch in order to grab her himself. The slim brunette clumsily stumbled onto the couch, gripping Baron's neck for dear life as her brothers stood up and started kicking felines, too angry about the kidnapping attempt to worry why the only brown cat was standing on his hind legs and talking.

"You cats don't know when to give up, do you?" Baron asked conversationally as Naoko reentered the living room out of curiosity. She took one look at the cats and screamed, dropping the popcorn bowl in the process.

"How did they get in here?!"

Natoru gave her a half-formal bow.

"Through the cat portal, of course. Your daughter has been summoned to the king's presence, and he's a bad one to disappoint."

"If this is about his ridiculous proposal, tell him to drop dead," Haru said firmly, keeping her grip on her blonde beau. "I don't interspecies."

Natoru sighed as more cats poured through the portal, jumping onto the couch in order to carry her off.

"Didn't you know, Miss Haru? When a human enters the Cat Kingdom, that human becomes a cat, so it wouldn't be against the laws of nature for you to marry our king." The brown cat decided not to voice the king's opinion that he wouldn't mind at all if she stayed exactly the way she was as his wife.

Baron braced one arm against the window while holding onto Haru, to make sure she wouldn't get tripped up by the cats. She clung desperately to him, out of fear and not wanting to fall over. Renaldo and Toto stopped cold in their tracks.

"Hold on. There's a Cat King that wants to marry _our_ Haru?!"

Natoru nodded his head like one of those cheap bobbing-head toys humans put in their cars.

"He was planning on having her marry his son, whom she saved yesterday, but he already had a bride in mind."

Naoko shrieked again, but it contained none of the fear that it had earlier. Grabbing a broom, she started taking mad swipes at the cats, even Toto and Renaldo stepping back in order to avoid her furious swings as cats sailed through the air and collided harshly against walls and furniture, howling pitifully.

"You're _not_ taking my baby!" the redhead screamed, taking her broom to the brown cat who was apparently in charge. He howled as he came to a sharp stop in his attempt at flight, the wall sort of being in the way.

Haru barely managed a giggle before a portal appeared on the wall Baron was leaning against, sending both humans falling into it. All the cats started running into the same hole as the humans stared at it, wondering what to do next. Before they came to a decision, the portal closed to the living room, with cards and popcorn strewn everywhere by the fight. Naoko's eyes widened in fear as the Moon brothers stared at the now ordinary wall.

'_Baron… __**please**__ bring my daughter home safe.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru screamed a little as she and Baron collided with a stone floor, and the small army of gray cats jumped over their heads in a strange flood. The blonde man pressed Haru's head to his chest, in an effort to protect her.

Eventually, the cats stopped coming, making Haru experimentally open one eye. Yep, the coast looked clear. Haru groaned while sitting up, Baron's warm hand on her elbow as he also rose from the ground.

"My, that was unexpected," the golden youth said dryly, getting the girl at his side to giggle softly, still trying to regain her breath.

"_Get your paws off her._"

The humans suddenly looked up, to see that they had fallen into a vast throne room, with a strange longhair sitting on an impressive throne, glaring at Baron like no one's business. Since she had had contact with the feline prince, Haru could vaguely see the resemblance between the king and his son. The monarch had a lighter shade of gray fur, like a favorite shirt that had been washed once too many times, and his bulging eyes were the same mismatched colors of fire and ice that his son had, although the Cat Prince's eyes were much smaller, and more regal-looking. The king had strange engraved gold armbands with a matching collar, along with a purple gem that rested on his brow like a crown.

But the strangest thing about the gem was the fact that it seemed to blink and slit like a third eye, exactly in tune with the two the king already possessed. He smiled sickeningly at her, obviously enjoying being the center of her attention. He sprawled back in his throne, in an attempt to look more impressive for her benefit.

_This _was the cat that wanted to marry her?! Was she lost inside one of her own fairy tales? A fire burned inside the girl as she rose to her feet.

"Okay, one, Baron has hands, not paws. Two, he has my permission to touch me. Three; WHY THE HECK DID YOU BRING US HERE?!"

She had originally wanted to say that whoever touched her was none of the king's business, but she couldn't help enjoying how the king's long fur rose on end and seeing the feline nearly fall off his seat from surprise at her impressive volume.

Haru had always taken a particular pride in her strong lungs, which were inherited from her mother, and thought that the king had earned the right to witness what her vocal capacity was. Baron chuckled warmly next to her, obviously enjoying her little outburst. A purple-robed cat next to the king helped return his monarch to his throne.

"His majesty was distressed at your response, and requested your presence here in an effort to negotiate a different response then what you had given him. Bringing your… _companion_ to our fair kingdom was merely an accident, a necessary drawback in order to ensure your own arrival."

Haru's fists clenched as Baron also rose to his feet, and pointedly entwined arms with the fair brunette.

"How strange. When a girl says no, it is usually taken to mean that she is declining an offer. Did she perhaps not get her meaning across to you earlier?"

The king humphed.

"I don't think she realizes what she's turning down. Listen babe, the boy at your side might be able to give you a nice little home, but I can guarantee you that there is no way that he'll ever be able to give you countless treasures, a wonderful castle, and a beautiful kingdom. But _I_ can. I can show you things that you've never dreamed possible. Think about this for a second, which option sounds more attractive?"

Haru blinked, and rested her hand on her chin.

"Is he telling the truth, Baron?"

The blonde began to sweat a little, wondering if she was rethinking her response.

"He's exaggerating slightly, but he was accurate about me. I could afford something better than modest if I wished to, but in all honesty, I prefer a simple life. When I do get married, I hope to move out into the country, to provide a good place to raise a family." _'That's the future I'd like to have with __**you**__, Haru. Three more dates, and I was planning to tell you this, and ask if you were interested.'_

Haru hummed softly in concentration, thinking hard, although her blonde beau could easily tell it was an act.

"A kingdom and castle against a humble home with a good man. Those are my options?"

The old monarch nodded, throwing a triumphant grin at the golden youth at the fair maiden's side.

"So go ahead and pick, babe. A crown or a tiny place out in the middle of nowhere?"

Haru sighed tiredly.

"Well… if I absolutely _must_ choose right now…"

The brunette suddenly jumped on her tawny companion, and kissed his lips softly, sending a sharp spark of lightning through both of their bodies.

"I know we've only gone on one date, Baron, but would you consider having _that_ future with me?" she whispered against his lips.

His mouth dropped open slightly in shock, loving how well her soft lips had formed against his. And how deliciously sweet she tasted…

"_Would I __**consider**__?!_" he asked harshly before taking her in his arms, and pressing those sweet lips against his once more, silencing the little proper voice in the back of his mind, which was screaming that girls weren't allowed to propose.

'_Oh, puuurrrrrrr…'_


	16. An Old Fashioned Duel

Extra

Chapter Sixteen: An Old Fashioned Duel

The king's jaw dropped as the two humans started making out in the middle of the throne room, their arms firmly wrapped around each other in an attempt to get even closer. The sunlight pouring in from a nearby window fell on them, and only cast one shadow from their bodies. The feline monarch could clearly see the young woman tremble like a butterfly under the touch of the one she had chosen to share her life with, but it definitely wasn't from fear.

'_This can't be the way it's supposed to go. I gave her everything, offered her everything I had, and she still turned me down?! For a man that promised her almost nothing?! She should be kissing the daylights out of __**me**__, not some human nobody! Oh dang, that looks like fun, too. There's something wrong with this, and I know exactly what it is.'_

Natori sighed tiredly, and turned to comfort his king. But before he could open his mouth, his soul froze, having only seen that look on his monarch's face once before, many years ago.

Let's just say that the last person he gave that look to is now deceased. On soft padded paws, the king slipped off his throne and grabbed two swords from off a coat of arms.

Distracted by the scraping metal, Baron noticed the flying sword just in time to pull Haru into a dip like they were dancing, but still kissing. The sword soared over their heads, firmly planting itself in a pillar a good ten feet behind them. Haru reluctantly broke off the mind-shattering kiss to stare at the king, confusion welling up inside her like a sea.

"There was no need for you to do that, Your Majesty. You told me to choose, so I did."

"You were supposed to choose _me, _you stupid girl!" How could she have possibly missed such an obvious solution?! Did she cheat her way out of school to earn those fantastic grades?

Haru scoffed while Baron backed up and easily worked the thrown sword free from its imprisonment in the pillar.

"Why would I want you? You're a disgusting old pervert that doesn't care about what I think, and you're a different species on top of it all."

"Not anymore," Baron said softly, taking a defensive position in front of her. "Look at your hands."

She did so, shocked to see paws instead. With them, she felt her face, and slowly shifting ears as they trailed up the sides of her head. As the king shrieked his displeasure, the brunette watched her fiancé's head as it shifted around and grew fur as well. How long would they have before the change became permanent? Was it already permanent? Baron still had his hands, probably thanks to the gloves he always wore. Oh shoot, she was growing a tail!

"Let us return to our world, king. There is obviously nothing for you to gain by keeping us here," Baron said calmly, smoothly holding his weapon and ignoring the sting of the blisters on his palms from the sickle. The king laughed harshly and pulled a fighting stance.

"Except Haru! I doubt she'll find you very interesting as a corpse!"

"Oh, _there's _a brilliant strategy," the slim brunette said sarcastically, wisely moving away from her fiancé so he could fight. "Kill a girl's sweetheart to make her like you. No wonder you're single."

Baron sighed tiredly while pulling a stance of his own, glowing eyes locked on his opponent.

"If you please, Haru."

She giggled.

"All right, he's yours."

'_But I want to be __**hers**__!' _"When I win this duel, Haru will be mine!"

Baron smiled a little evilly while raising his weapon.

"And when I win, you will take us to our world." Baron had no idea if he could return to his former shape, but he was willing to try whatever it took, and the lord-named new feline had no intention of allowing the king to have his way with _his_ Haru. The king glared at his rival, silently accepting the conditions since the king hadn't been defeated in battle since he was a little kitten, and charged.

The tawny half-cat did the same, clashing swords once. Baron flipped through the air before landing on his feet again, strangely enjoying the way his body was now flexible enough to do it without outside implements. He could hear the king turn to clash swords again, breathing angrily through his nostrils as Haru moved even farther away from him, hoping that he wouldn't notice her. He suddenly looked at her through the corner of his eye, and grinned evilly.

"Guards! Take the ba-"

The green soldiers lining the hallway never found out what they were supposed to take, because most of the king's fur fell off in a heap at his hind feet, piling up like the cattails Baron had cut down only hours ago. The revealed pale skin looked a lot like chicken, which was probably the king howled with displeasure while covering himself up.

Then came the killing blow, as the king's crown slowly cracked, and then shattered beyond repair. Baron raised his head, and shook his weapon once, to rid it of the remaining hairs that had clung to it. Taking a soft breath, he turned to see the look on Haru's face.

It was priceless, somewhere between awe and heavy amusement. There was something else, that made itself completely apparent as his affianced walked up to him, her eyes shining with happiness.

"That is about the _hottest_ thing I have ever personally seen a guy do, Baron."

He grinned at her, and wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her close and steal another kiss.

"Only if you say so, love." _'I'll have to remember this tantalizing little fact for later use.' _Feeling a little smug, the orange cat looked at the monarch. "I win, King. It looks like you have a promise to keep."

The feline monarch's mouth flapped open for a moment, but then grudgingly nodded his head.

"There's a maze in the back. Solve it and climb the tower back to your world. My crown can't make portable portals anymore."

Baron nodded once, and readjusted his hold on Haru.

"Let's hurry, love. I doubt we have much time."

"Only till the next human sunset," Natoru said, earning a punch in the face from his monarch for squealing the secret.

But the couple were already heading down a hallway to find an entrance to the maze, praying that they would make it in time to return to their ordinary lives. Haru gripped her fiancé's hand a little harder, and smiled a little.

'_This would make a fantastic story…'_


	17. A Way Found

Extra

Chapter Seventeen: A Way Found

Naoko was sitting on the couch, unconsciously rubbing her broom between her palms. Her eyes, bloodshot from lack of sleep, were wide and unseeing, as a small girl passed in front of her mind's eye, slowly morphing into a tall and beautiful woman that any mother would be proud to call her own.

'_**Why**__, Haru?! Why did you have to go and save that cat?!'_

The Moon brothers were sitting across from her, nervously fidgeting. They couldn't go to the police with this crime, that was for certain. Saying that their half-sister was kidnapped by a bunch of cats to marry their king would certainly be enough to land them in a loony bin. There was literally nothing they could do, but wait.

Naoko had the window wide open, to more easily let in any noise that would issue, but all it let in was the cool air and the fresh rain scent that she loved so much.

'_Please. I don't want to be left alone again.' _She knew full well that the Moon brothers would just return to England again, since they had only come for their sister. It was a shame too. She had been fond of these boys since that fateful meeting, twenty years before, but knew that she wasn't the true one they wanted to see, whenever they knocked on her door.

Slowly, her grief-sharpened ears picked up a familiar sound. Sploshing. The redhead wasn't sure if it was a real word, but it suited the occasion wonderfully. She looked over her shoulder as the sun slowly rose from its restful sleep.

From the rays of the sun, two people slowly came into focus, although they cast but one shadow, they were holding onto each other so tightly. Naoko's breath caught in her throat.

"Haru," she whispered, getting both twins to wake up from their trances.

"What did you say?"

The redheaded woman didn't bother to answer, already catapulting herself off the couch, not bothering to put on her shoes in order to go outside.

Naoko stormed out of her home, across the newly cut grass, and held her hand over her eyes to look at the two who were coming down the street. She smiled, brighter than she thought she would ever do again.

"Haru! Baron!" She ran towards them, not caring that her fierce embrace would earn her a cold and wet front for her troubles. Her daughter laughed tiredly.

"Miss us?"

Before Naoko could answer, the Moon brothers had come up behind them, and also joined in the group hug. There were tears on both sides, and heavy thanks made that the Cat King was unsuccessful in his plans.

But everyone was weary, and the night had been long. Slowly, the group made it back inside the house, and placed themselves around the living room. Naoko headed to her bedroom while Baron leaned back on half of the couch, Haru firmly wrapped in his arms like a teddy bear, not caring that they were still wet, while Toto and Renaldo lay themselves on the ground, and fell asleep within seconds.

Explanations could wait until after everyone had rested. The two were home, and that was all that mattered right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron was the first one awake, or so he thought at first. As he opened his eyes to the living room, he was confused about the reason why until he looked down, and gazed into Haru's peaceful face as she unconsciously rubbed her cheek into his shoulder slightly, sighing a little.

His heart melted, and he kissed her brow tenderly, wishing to hold her just like this forever.

A polite, but soft, coughing caught his attention, and he looked up to see Naoko, who was leaning against the wall, and beaming at him proudly.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Baron. I owe you one."

He smiled warmly at her, and squeezed the brunette gently.

"Let me marry her?"

The mother had to bite down on her tongue to avoid shouting with joy, and carefully stepped around the comatose boys in order to lean over and hug him firmly by the shoulders.

"Promise me to always be true to her, no matter what happens."

He smiled a little sadly, remembering all too well the tender words Lunardo Moon had written about the redheaded woman in front of him.

"I swear on my life. She gave up a crown for me, how many girls like that am I going to find?"

"One," Naoko said pointedly, tracing her child's face softly with one finger. "And she had better be all you have."

Baron laughed, and hugged the girl in his arms a little tighter.

"I doubt anyone could handle _two_ girls like Haru."

"I heard that," his brunette mumbled, slowly opening her eyes in order to look up at him with love. She smiled warmly and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Should we tell them what happened?"

"Not until your brothers wake up. As fun as our second date was, I don't feel up to saying what happened twice."

"On it," Toto groaned, kicking his older twin's feet so that the fatso would wake up. Renaldo rolled onto his side, growling fiercely.

"Not this early, Birdbrain."

"Not that. They're ready to spill."

"Hmm?" The fat brunette looked over the little table at Baron, who still had his arms firmly wrapped around Haru. Renaldo's eyes widened. "Oh, _that_. Okay, I'm up."

Baron chuckled slightly, locking eyes with his own brunette.

"Would you like to?"

"Sure, why not?" Haru said nonchalantly, her brown eyes sparkling magically. "Well, Baron and I fell into the throne room, the Cat King hit on me until I initiated a make out session with Baron; when he tried to kill us, Baron mopped the floor with him at a duel, we ran a maze in order to reach the tower at the middle before our world's sunrise, since the Cat Kingdom apparently doesn't have night. Except the king was cheating with fake walls, which Baron knocked down-"

"After _you _figured out that they were there," Baron said pointedly, making sure that she would get some of the credit for their narrow escape. She giggled and kissed his cheek. Renaldo groaned.

"And it starts."

"Oh be quiet. You helped give us the hook-up anyway. Well, the cats holding the fake walls were lined up like dominoes, and they fell over like dominoes too. Baron and I ran along the new pathway and got to the staircase winding around the staircase. He had to carry me part of the way, since I was out of energy, until we met up with some soldiers that wanted to take us back to the king. But the tower must have been old or something, because the stairs underneath the soldiers broke away, sending all of them down the side of the tower. When we came near to the top, where the stairs started spiraling inside the tower instead of around it, the Cat King came through one of his portals to stop us."

Baron grimaced.

"The only reason we had run the labyrinth and the tower was because the king told us that he couldn't do portable portals anymore, and I didn't catch the lie because he had linked his ability with the crown I shattered, leaving out the fact that he had a spare gem to work with. If he had honored his half of the bargain and sent us home after I won the duel, we wouldn't have been gone for ten minutes. He was just trying to delay us long enough for us to stay as cats, so we would have to obey him as our ruler."

Haru started giggling evilly.

"So I punched him as hard as I could, stole the gem, and used it to transport Baron and me to our world. But since I wasn't quite sure how to use it, we came out at the natural exit for the portal, which was Cat's Paw Lakes. That was why we were wet again."

"So you still have the gem, Chicky?" Renaldo asked through his badly disguised mirth, making his sister cackle and reach into her skirt pocket. When she withdrew her hand, she opened it up to reveal a small, but pretty, purple jewel, maybe the size of a child's heart. Toto cocked his head at the strange trinket.

"So, what are you going to do with it?"

"Keep it until Lune comes and asks for it. He has a lot more sense than his father. By the way, did I mention the fact that Baron and I are engaged?"


	18. An Overdue Reunion

Extra

Chapter Eighteen: An Overdue Reunion

For the first time in twelve long years, Haru woke up to the feel of a velvety paw on her cheek.

"Haru, please wake up. I'd like to thank you again."

Recognizing Lune's voice, the brunette's eyes immediately shot open to see a familiar feline. She smiled warmly and stroked his back.

"I'm going to assume you had nothing to do with what happened last week."

He laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah, Father let me marry Yuki really fast, and pushed us out the door for our honeymoon. If I had been around to stop what he was doing, or even aware of what he was planning, I can assure you I would have done something."

She smiled warmly and sat up so she could stretch.

"You're here for the gem?"

"Actually, I'm here for you. But I wouldn't mind getting the gem back."

She froze, making the royal realize he had said the wrong thing. He held his front paws up in a defensive gesture.

"I meant Yuki wants to see you, even if it's for a moment. She's a little angry that the only time you came to the kingdom was when she wasn't around to greet you. About thanking you, Father retired from his royal duties after you and Baron humiliated him. He won't be bothering you ever again."

She smiled warmly, and hugged him. The diamond on her finger twinkled with the morning light, reminding the girl that she and Baron would be picking up his mother from the airport today to witness the wedding tomorrow.

"That's good news. Yuki wants to see me?"

The new Cat King nodded. The human girl nervously looked at her door, knowing how her mother would react if Haru disappeared again.

"Um, can I have a little time to slip out of these pjs and write Mom a note, so she doesn't worry?"

"No problem." Lune slipped out of her arms and buried his head firmly underneath the blankets. "I'll be staying down here until you're done," he called out, although Haru could barely hear or understand him. She giggled, glad that he was so different from his father, who she would have just kicked out of the room. That is, if he had found a way in, in the first place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The new Cat Queen paced the living quarters of the suite she shared with her husband; her heart thumping in her chest.

If going to the human world wasn't so dangerous for her, she would have visited Haru again years ago, probably within a week of the terrible accident. But, that her dear friend would be here soon…

The large fireplace lit up with blue light, making the queen look up at it. Slowly, two figures walked through the portal, and jumped into the room. Yuki froze again, staring at the girl who had once been her mistress.

Besides the longer limbs and hair, Haru didn't look the least bit different. Around her slender neck, the lovely snow cat spied a little golden locket, tied in place with a pink ribbon.

The brunette started crying, looking at her dear friend.

"Oh, Yuki…" Too overcome for words, the human pounced on the cat, and squeezed her hard. Freed by the action, Yuki immediately started hugging the girl back, purring up a storm.

"Haru… I've missed you so much."

The human rubbed her dear friends head, relishing the familiar feel of the soft and silky fur brushing against her fingers. With one hand, the human brunette opened the locket at her throat to reveal a miniature of the white cat now in her arms.

"I've missed you too, Yuki. I'm so glad that you found your happiness."

The white cat started crying, although she wasn't quite sure which particular thing had caused it.

"I wish I could come to your wedding, Haru. This just isn't fair."

Lune made soft comforting noises, licking her cheek.

"We can watch through the crystal ball. At least you two can see each other again."

The two girls nodded happily, drinking in each other's faces.

"I heard your Baron's quite a character," Yuki said mischievously. Haru giggled happily.

"He is. Not too many guys out there would shave a king for me, or do it in such a _hot_ fashion. No offense to you, Lune."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"None taken. Father earned it, and the punch."

"Oh, did he ever," Haru said giggling again. Suddenly, she looked down at her hands, which were beginning to shift into paws once more. "Oops. Looks like I better head back, before I get too comfortable again."

Yuki laughed and nodded, understanding completely. Home is where the heart is, and her dear friend's heart was now with a daring swordsman that was already becoming a legend in the Cat Kingdom.

As was the fair brunette herself.

Lune opened the portal again so Haru could return to her room, his wife taking a lick at the girl's cheek before letting go.

"You'll visit again, Haru?" Yuki said hopefully, not wishing to part ways again. Haru smiled lovingly at her, and blew a kiss.

"Lune's letting me keep the gem, so yes. How do you direct it again?"

The young ruler chuckled.

"Keep the place you want in your heart and squeeze the gem. It helps if you think of a specific place or person to home it down."

Haru laughed, and stole a hug from him as well.

"I think I'll need to practice with it a bit, or I'm going to keep showing up in Baron's lap."

The two cats laughed with her as she walked alone through the portal, and it disappeared behind her. The king turned to his queen.

"Well, my love? Is your heart eased?"

The ivory cat embraced the ebony, and kissed him sweetly enough to turn him into putty between her paws.

"More so than I thought it would ever be again. I'm just so happy…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru stepped neatly into her room, finding her mother sitting on the bed with her note. Naoko looked over shoulder and gave a warm laugh.

"My, that _was_ a short visit. How was Yuki?"

Haru started crying again, and fell into her mother's arms like the child she used to be.

"You were right, all those years ago. She _is_ much happier where she is now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lots of love to; Bambi4ever, sesshoumarufan18, Archon Dragon, kittydemon18, Drifting One, Lunarobi Pride, gacktxx, cuteknight101, QuickStar, Lanari, NinaoftheDarkness, EgyptLover4, gaarapandachan, Inumaru-Chan, Set-Sesshoumaru-Lover18, Rini's Ghost, Redhotgal, chocolatecheese08, and Grassina3 for the hilarious reviews. Thanks for telling me what you think.

I know I've started doing previews of next stories at the end of each story, but I think I'm going to just do two stories at a time for a while. I'm starting to run out of ammunition, if you get my meaning, and circumstances aren't allowing me to write as fast as I had been previously able to.

Still, I hope that you will enjoy the stories that are out, and the ones to come. I've got plans to make you scream in frustration, scratch your head in confusion, weep in sorrow, and laugh in joy. And you KNOW I can do it!

Lots of love, and until next time,

YarningChick


End file.
